iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Active Players
This list is for all characters that are being actively played, have been previously played, or are established and open, and who plays them. Alternate characters will have the name of the player's primary character beside their name. Please sort your character by region of where their House seat is. Westeros The Crownlands King's Landing - Blackfyre * Daemon III Blackfyre, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms - played by /u/theklicktator Dragonstone - Blackfyre * Aemond Blackfyre, Prince of Dragonstone and Crown Prince of the Seven Kingdoms - played by /u/Pichu737 The Stormlands Dorne Sunspear - Martell * Lewyn Martell, Prince of Dorne - played by /u/PrinceoftheSun Yronwood - Yronwood * Cedric Yronwood, the Bloodroyal and Master of Coin - played by /u/ExtemePaintDrying Starfall - Dayne * Ulrick Dayne, Lord of Starfall - played by /u/Th3spian777 The Westerlands Casterly Rock - Lannister * Perceon Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock - played by /u/Peltsy Crakehall - Crakehall * Arthur Crakehall, Lord of Crakehall and Master of War - played by /u/1trueJosh Stackspear Keep - Stackspear * Gerion Stackspear, Lord of Stackspear Keep - played by /u/MandarinB Banefort - Banefort * Bellena Banefort, Lady of Banefort - played by /u/vanecia Deep Den - Lydden * Alysanne Lydden, Lady of Deep Den - played by /u/TheSinningPoet The Reach Highgarden - Roxton * Harras Flowers, Knight of the Kingsguard, played by /u/Flower-Power-Hour New Barrel -Fossoway * Damion Fossoway, long lost Lord of New Barrel - played by /u/HouseofWessex Old Oak - Oakheart * Ser Alester Oakheart, Heir of Old Oak - played by /u/SoltheRadiant Goldengrove - Rowan * Evelyne Rowan, Lady of Goldengrove - played by /u/LilyWright3 The Vale of Arryn The Pebble - Pryor * Ser Bryan Pryor (Stone), Knight (Bastard) of the Pebble - played by /u/ForwardPrincess10 Gulltown - Arryn * Alistar Arryn, Lord in Gulltown, played by /u/PiperLikedThat The North The Dreadfort - Bolton * Syrus Bolton, Lord of the Dreadfort - played by /u/dusbero * Alyssa Bolton, Sister of Syrus - played by /u/dreadmaid Kingshouse - Magnar * Hugo Magnar, Lord of Kingshouse - played by /u/yellowenclave Last Hearth - Umber * Jon Umber, Lord of Last Hearth, played by /u/UmberMyThumb Karhold - Karstark * Karlon Karstark, Lord of Karhold - played by /u/fortfoot * Asher Karstark, Brother of Karlon, Castellan of Karhold - played by /u/racoonbad The Iron Islands Pyke - Greyjoy * Aeron Greyjoy, Lord Reaper of Pyke - played by /u/RillisMorta The Riverlands Harrenhal - Bittersteel * Rhaegar Bittersteel, Lord of Harrenhal and Lord Paramount of the Riverlands - played by /u/Stonefyre * Daena Bittersteel, Heiress to Harrenhal - played by /u/origami13 Atranta - Vance * Torren Vance, Lord of Atranta - played by u/OrrynTheBarbarian Riverrun - Tully * Grover Tully, Castellen of Riverrun - played by /u/DustyEssos Wayfarer's Rest - Vance * Karyl Vance, Lord of Wayfarer's Rest - played by /u/Rhineland2 Essos The Kingdom of the Three Daughters * Maekar Targaryen, the Bloodraven - played by /u/Baeldor * Aegon Targaryen, Minister of Foreign Affairs * Tregar Drahar, First Magister of Myr - played by /u/MyrishCrony The Free Cities The Stepstones * Maron Martell, Pirate King of the Stepstones - played by /u/Bloody-Lemon * Vyrio Balarr, Head of the Balarr Family Mercantile Company - played by /u/DrSpikyMango Slavers Bay The Jade Sea Far Essos and Beyond The Wall and Beyond The Night's Watch * Selmond Stackspear, Ranger of the Night's Watch - played by /u/Merohingi The Ravenswatch Wildling Tribes Category:Meta